The computer has greatly affected essentially all forms of information management, including computer aided design and drafting (CAD) tools. Some simpler geometric modeling computer program products can only model in two dimensions at a time, while more complex and powerful computer program products provide three dimensional editing and visualization capabilities.
Three dimensional geometric modeling programs can generate a complex high-level assembly that can comprise one or more constituent 3D solid shapes. For example, a table assembly could comprise a solid shape for each leg of the table, where each leg is an identical design placed relative to each other, as well as a solid shape for a flat table top. Today, however, CAD representations are becoming more and more complex; typically combining numerous intricate 3D drawings to create a final product like an airplane, a car or even a factory. Each level of abstraction requires various degree of granularity, particularly when it comes to comparing manufacturing versus bill of material information versus conceptual design. Likewise, when rendering a 3D model in its entirety, a computer requires considerable resources from its central processing unit (CPU) and/or random access memory (RAM), for example. In the industry, it is common to spend hours to days of computing time to render a highly complex structure.
The increased rendering time places a burden on computer systems and organizations that desire rapid progression from design to development. Therefore, when designing the 3D model of the high-level structure, manufacturing entities have a need to reduce rendering times of each of the individual sub-assemblies that comprise the higher-level assembly while maintaining the design integrity of the entire design concept.
Furthermore, users of CAD systems require various levels of product structure where at one end there is a need for detailed design information, and at the other end, a simplified representation is needed. That being said, those users have to easily switch between simplified and design representations throughout the product design process, while maintaining constant product definition. Those same users want to balance the ability to freely deliver to third parties a simplified representation of 3D models that does not divulge potential intellectual property with sufficient detail to communicate the product design.
There is a need for a solution that can efficiently and effectively simplify the 3D representation of a designed product particularly at various levels of design when various needs for detailed information is required. There is also a need for a solution that can provide the ability for a user to deliver some level of product detail to prospective customers and clients without unintentionally divulging proprietary information.